


Green

by california_112



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, FPC: 20 | Green, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: It wasn't just a colour, in Korea, it was an inseparable part of life, a way of living.-or-A colourless commentary on life in Korea.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 20 - Green.
Kudos: 3





	Green

It wasn't just a colour, in Korea, it was an inseparable part of life, a way of living. The whole camp was dressed in it, with the exception of those who tried to avoid it at all costs- which was pretty much everyone.

Even the buildings hadn’t escaped- the tents, the huts, all the same shade. Every vehicle, even down to the hub caps; all the furniture, the still, the equipment…

And then there were the people. Even the ones with experience, the old hands, couldn’t help showing it sometimes. It wasn’t a choice- it was a way of living.

**Author's Note:**

> done and done
> 
> I really wanted to do something longer for M*A*S*H, but then my inspiration took a holiday and only left this for me to work with. Notice how I didn't actually use the word 'green' in the work...it took some doing :'D


End file.
